In the End
by grandlinegirl
Summary: Team 7 comes back from a long mission, exhausted and slightly injured. Two of the teammates head off on their own for some much needed relaxation and smutty good times are had. Warnings: Yaoi, explicit lemon.


So, this is a fic written for a friend (remembrance) for Christmas. Yes, I am aware it's late. I've been battling a srs case of writer's block, but it seems as though I've beaten it for now. We'll see how long this lasts.

Anyways, enjoy! 3

xXxXxXxXxXxXx

The sun blared up above, shining in through closely situated branches, leaving dappled patterns on the mossy forest floor. Birds chirped to each other, creating wistful melodies that echoed through the forest, breaking through the thick silence. Four blurs of movement bounced through the treetops, their light steps soundless as they flit between branches, not disturbing the peaceful atmosphere in the least.

One of the bodies suddenly stopped, almost toppling off the wooden perch. His pale brows drew together in a frown, a bead of moisture sliding down his temple, over a scarred cheek, until it dripped off his chin to be lost to the world below. His clothes clung to his sweaty, bronzed skin, defining his lithe, sinewy frame. Peeling the material away from his chest with a grimace, he unzipped his jacket and tied it tightly around his waist, leaving him in a stained black tank. His head shot up as the rest of the group paused up ahead, looking to him questioningly.

"I'm gonna walk for a bit," Naruto grinned, running a hand through dampened blond tresses. He wiped his palm off on his pantleg and sighed before sending a pointed look at one of his teammates.

Having just returned from a two week long mission, everyone was exhausted and more than ready to be home, safe within the walls of Konoha. He was too, but he'd been denying himself for said two weeks. Not on purpose. It wasn't his fault that their team leader, Yamato, had forced him to share a tent with him, instead of the one person he wanted to share with. Oh, he'd caused a fuss – but he couldn't sway the older man without revealing exactly why he wanted to switch tents. It wasn't an option yet, and he'd promised, or he would have. But, he wouldn't be Naruto Uzumaki if he didn't keep his vows, regardless if he wanted to or not.

"Naruto..." Yamato shook his head, placing his hands on his hips. "You were injured and you're still recovering. I can't leave you alone."

Sai stepped up then, laying a hand on the older man's shoulder. His dark, raven hair was pasted against his porcelain skin and his bare stomach, covered in a thin sheen of sweat, practically sparkled in the filtered rays. His face was blank, completely impassive, but his dark eyes were locked on the blond. An unknown emotion swirled within the orbs, flickering warmly, but it was completely unknown to him. Nobody saw it but the blond; it was all for him.

"I will go with him," Sai offered, quickly crossing the distance that separated them. "I will... take care of him."

Oceanic blue eyes sparkled with mirth and something else – something hidden deep within, raring to get free. Yamato nodded his consent and he was quick to grab Sai's hand in his own before leaping down to the ground. He took off at a run, dragging his teammate beside him. The wind rushed past his ears, a gentle roar that soothed his sweat tinged, overheated skin and his jacket billowed behind him. The scenery flashed by in his peripheral vision, simply a hazy blur because of the speed at which he ran.

Speed. He liked it, and always had. He liked everything fast; his life, his food (ramen) and his fucking. Of course, it was nice to slow it down sometimes. For the most part, though, he liked it fast – and rough. His boyfriend, thankfully, felt the same way. Raw. Feral. Maybe it was the Kyuubi's influence bleeding through? Who knew? However, he was gentle and caring in all other aspects. Maybe it was simply a way to let loose some steam?

Ahead of the two teens the trees tapered, becoming sparser until they disappeared completely. He stopped at the edge of the clearing, dropping Sai's hand so he could brace both of his own on his knees. He sucked in a few gulps of air, grimacing at the harsh throb in his healing wounds.

"Are you alright?" Sai asked beside him, a sliver of worry seeping through his stoic shell. He placed a pale hand on Naruto's back and rubbed soothing circles until his friend was able to straighten out and his breathing had regulated. The newly recovered blond suddenly turned on him, pushing him roughly up against a tree.

"No, Sai. I'm not fine," Naruto growled, his bright eyes hardening. The colour bled, slowly darkening as he captured both of his companion's hands in one of his own and pinned them up above, against the bark. He didn't loosen his hold, not even when Sai winced as the rough surface scratched his delicate skin.

"I had to share a tent with Yamato for _two weeks_! I should have been with you, fucking your brains out every night!" Leaning in, Naruto's cheek brushed against Sai's, and his low voice whispered across his ear, eliciting a shiver. "I'm not waiting forever, you know; we'll have to tell people about us eventually. We can't hide this forever; I don't want to."

"I understand," Sai breathed, a light stain spreading across his cheeks. He squirmed, but the strong grasp only tightened, pushing harder. He chewed his lip as he felt a rough knot break through his skin and a drop of red slid down his arm. "We will tell them soon."

"No," Naruto shook his head, his eyes narrowing further. His frame became tense as his temper rose and he pressed his body firmly against the other one, rendering escape impossible. "When we get back."

Without waiting for an answer, the blond's head moved back, his nose brushing against soft skin. Their lips brushed together enticingly, sticking with the humidity. Their warm breath co-mingled, fanning across both of their mouths. The very air around them was tense, crackling with want, with need. Bodies gravitated together and skin brushed, sending sparks of electricity through their veins.

"Naruto," Sai murmured, but ventured no further. His mind was befuddled, his thoughts beginning to fade away as the carnal need that had been building up over the last fourteen days came to the surface. Words became moot as his back arched gracefully, pressing his bare stomach and clothed groin against the blonds'. His eyes spoke of a deeply seated need as they met stormy blue ones, a desire to have their bodies become connected once more.

The blond grinned ferally and parted his lips, for once completely agreeing with Sai. Keeping their eyes locked, he closed the distance between them. Instead of giving in to a kiss, he took his lover's bottom lip between his teeth and nibbled. The pliable flesh gave way under gentle pressure and he flicked his tongue out against it. Then, without warning, he bit down hard, until he felt the skin split. A startled cry left the raven, and he groaned softly as his tongue darted out once more, collecting a tangy, red drop. It seemed to burst on his tongue, exploding with metallic flavour. He sucked at the wound, coating his tongue in a smattering of red.

Sai hooked a strong leg around the blonds' and dragged him closer, bringing their bodies flush together. As his wounded lip was sucked and chewed on, he ground his hips against Naruto's, coaxing hisses and heated grunts from them both.

"Naruto," Sai spoke again, his voice warped with his bottom lip still occupied. The blond was silent, his tongue peeking inside his mouth, running over blunt teeth. He met it with his own and they dueled, swirling and tangling together hotly.

"Fuck me," the raven deadpanned. "Fuck me against this tree. I want your cock in me, stretching me op-"

Naruto growled low in his throat and cut the speech off by covering Sai's mouth with his own. It was rough and hard, a clashing of lips and sharp clink of teeth. His tongue pushed inside the wet heat, feeling out familiar dips and grooves.

His free hand moved down to the waistband of Sai's pants. His callused fingers dipped inside, teasingly brushing over the soft black curls that surrounded a thick, pulsing piece. The heat of the arousal brushed over his skin, raising goose bumps over his arm, but he paid it no attention - much to Sai's annoyance, if the disappointed groan and thrust of impatient hips was any indication.

The need had built up in both of them and frustration was heavy in the air. It seemed to press in on the couple, re-igniting their lust and spurring them on as clothes were shed and bare skin pressed heatedly together.

Sai regained the use of his hands as Naruto's became busy hoisting him up. His legs locked around the slim waist, and his arms around the sweaty neck to keep himself aloft.

When the raven was secure, Naruto brought a hand up, and a few of his fingers insistently prodded soft, plump lips. "Suck them," he grinned widely. "We don't have lube and I don't wanna hurt you too much... Even though the thought of you not being able to walk when I'm done with you is tempting..."

Sai stared blankly at his lover as he parted his lips and flicked his tongue out to coax the fingers inside. He ran the wet appendage over them, swirling provocatively around them as his cheeks hallowed with suction. A pale hand sneaked downwards and cupped Naruto's hard length. He watched the blond hiss through his teeth as he began to pump the rigid flesh. The scarred face twisted, pleasure playing over the animated features. Not willing to wait any longer, he guided the piece to his entrance, rubbing the weeping head in teasing circles over it. He forced the digits from his mouth, now glistening with slick saliva. A thin, sparkling trail connected his bottom lip to a fingertip, snapping as he spoke. "I want you now. I don't want to wait."

"If you say so," Naruto shrugged, running his slickened fingers over the tight bud. Normally, he would have fought it. However, his body was starved for Sai's, and waiting was not something he was partial to. "It's your ass." The blonds' chuckle abruptly cut off as he lined himself up and shifted forwards. The flesh slowly parted and he groaned deep in his throat as he began to sink inside the gripping heat.

Sai's head fell back in bliss, hitting the tree loudly, and his echoing groan was tinged with residual pain. He winced and wiggled his hips impatiently, ignoring the burning sting as he was entered unprepared. The knowledge that it was Naruto stretching him open... It was enough to nullify the pain, or at least render it dull.

Naruto couldn't have stopped if he'd wanted to. The inner walls clenched around him deliciously as he pushed in further. The heat was intense, seeming to scald his sensitive flesh as he became fully seated, completely encompassed in the silky, tight fervor.

"Fuck, Sai..." he breathed, leaning forwards until their foreheads rest together. Their breath co-mingled hotly, fanning across their faces. Beads of sweat formed on their brows, their skin, dripping downwards in tiny, sparkling rivulets.

The couple's heated sounds echoed through the wavering air as Naruto shifted his hips, pulling smoothly back before rocking forwards until they connected once more. The pace started out slow to allow Sai time to adjust to the intrusion. However, after a few moments, and with insistent urging from the raven, by way of sensually stirring hips and worded demands, it quickly escalated.

The harsh sound of skin slapping together reverberated around them, followed by heated grunts, groans and moans. They coalesced, melding into a deafening crescendo of sinful pleasure as their pace increased even further.

Sai shifted his hold to a low hanging branch that lay directly above his head. Wrapping both hands around the rough casing, he ignored the burn as his delicate palms rubbed against the abrasive surface. Using the leverage gained, he pulled his body upwards and then lowered it, meeting each thrust into his body. Naruto's resounding grunt portrayed his obvious appreciation for the added force.

The raven's length was trapped between their writhing bodies. It leaked heavily, spreading clear beads of precome across toned abs. The scent of sex and sweat was heavy in the air, permeating the small area surrounding them.

The pressure built steadily within them both, and heat pooled to groins as releases built. Raven hair mused with a sprinkling of golden ones as Sai's head dropped to Naruto's chest. "N-Naruto... I'm so close..." Sai breathed, hot puffs of air whispering over tanned skin, eliciting a shiver.

"Yeah," Naruto agreed hoarsely. "Right behind you."

Sai's body began to tense as he teetered on the precipice of orgasm. Naruto must have sensed this, because he angled his hips just right to hit his prostate. The quick stabs sent sparks of pleasure erupting through his body, concentrating in his turgid length. This new stimulation sent him tumbling over the edge. With a loud cry, he came hard between their bodies, painting their stomach and chests with a smattering of white.

Upon hearing the cry of completion, Naruto pumped his hips hard and fast into the clenching body. After only a few more thrusts, he stilled deep inside the tight passage and spilled himself with a low groan. His body slumped against Sai's and he gently pulled out, lowering the both of them to the ground. He pulled the raven in close as they attempted to recover and gain their breath. Sai ran his long fingers soothingly through dampened blond strands and melted against his lover.

They were both silent as they enjoyed the peaceful, relaxing afterglow, tangled together in a river of grass. The blades swayed around them like rushes on a pond, and a light, warm breeze whispered across their ears, creating a pleasant hum. The sun was almost completely lowered, with only a sweep of light left on the horizon. Dusk was settling down upon the forest and as the gloom began to deepen and spread, the two boy's dozed off, completely relaxed and sated.

The lovely chorus of song birds gave way to the loud, eerie hoots of lonely owls. Fireflies emerged, flitting merrily around the couple. They left bright streaks in their wake and the mass of them bathed the area in a warm glow. The moonbeams from the heavy, full moon caressed pale and tanned skin alike.

Naruto and Sai became lost to the world, sleeping peacefully through the night, with only each other for warmth.

xXxXxXxXxXxXx

Two figures approached the slumbering couple in the camouflage of the gloom. The overpowering colour was just beginning to lift, revealing a bloody sliver of light upon the horizon. The blades of grass still swayed gently back and forth, but were now bogged down with heavy beads of moisture. The light breeze carried a chill, caressing bared skin, rustling soft locks of hair and stirring up the light blankets of fog that pressed lightly upon the earth. The hazy veil parted as the two bodies disturbed it, closing immediately behind them, as though disguising their presence.

They stopped at the edge of the makeshift clearing, eyes going wide as they beheld the nude, tangled bodies.

The two boy's were a mess, clinging and pressing tightly together to escape the chill in the air. Their clothes lay in disarray around them; a pair of bright orange underwear hung from a low branch, and a pair of black sandals lay in a bed of cracked dirt.

A high pitched scream tore through the peaceful silence that had transcended upon the forest. The shrill tone sent birds bursting from their hiding places in treetops and brush in a rush of movement and fluttering of feathers. The couple, that had been sleeping deeply, suddenly bolted upright in alarm. A set of hazy oceanic blue eyes and one of bottomless black widened, trying to locate the treat through their sleep-laced daze. They both jumped to their feet and automatically moved into a defensive stance, reaching for their weapons - that weren't there. With sickening realization they glanced around them to see their clothes - and most importantly, their weapons - scattered about. They'd been careless and now held a significant disadvantage, although they could definitely still hold their own like this, and would, if need be.

"Who's there?" Naruto called cautiously, breaking the tense silence that pressed in around them.

"Naruto?" came a familiar voice, though it was strangled and dripping with incredulity.

The blond relaxed at once, rubbing the back of his head sheepishly, even though it couldn't be seen in the low light. "Sakura," he muttered, relieved. His stance melted into something more casual. "And... Yamato? What're you doing here?"

"What are WE doing here?" Sakura screeched. "What are YOU doing here? You never came back so we had to go out of our way to look for you!"

"Ah.. man... Thanks...?" Naruto offered graciously. "We're fine, though, so you can..."

"We are fucking each other," Sai interrupted smoothly. "We have been for a long time. We are together... A couple."

Silence once again reigned, bold and awkward between the team. Only Sakura's indignant stuttering broke it, followed by Yamato clearing his throat.

"We're... glad that you're okay..." he said simply before turning and grasping the pinkette's arm to pull her away. Without another word, the two disappeared into the fog. Sakura's voice carried back to them through the wind, outrage distinct, even as she moved further away.

"You didn't have to do that, you know..." Naruto finally said, sighing.

"I know," Sai responded, beginning to gather their clothes. "I figured it was best. They had already caught us; there was no point in denying it."

"I guess..." Naruto muttered, mimicking the raven's actions. It took a few moments to locate everything; how did it get flung so far, anyway? But, he eventually managed and dressed quickly.

"Besides..." the raven murmured after he, too, was dressed. A small smile was evident in his voice. "We don't have to sneak around anymore. The news will spread quickly now that Sakura knows."

"Tch," the blond snorted, though he was smiling as well. Reaching out, he grasped a pale hand in his own, intertwining their fingers and turning back towards Konoha. "Let's go back to my place, then... I'm starving!"

Sai followed behind his lover, an odd warmth blooming in his chest as he studied the back of Naruto's form in the brightening atmosphere. The blond hair was mussed wildly and the clothes were in complete disarray, twisting and bunching awkwardly on the lithe body.

He still didn't know what it was about Naruto Uzumaki that attracted him, but he realized, then, that it didn't quite matter. He felt things with the blond; more than he felt with anyone else. What they had was precious, something to be cherished, and suddenly, Sai couldn't remember why he'd been so intent on keeping it a secret in the first place.

Sai's lips twitched into a small smile and he squeezed the hand tangled with his own. In the end, Naruto had been right all along.


End file.
